A-Z One-Shots, Captain Kirk
by Helen244
Summary: A series of One-shots each themed around their title. Jim Kirk x Reader."Your eyes fluttered open. You were lying on his chest. Listening to his calm breathing, the light streaming in through the curtains." "You sighed walking back to the lab coffee in hand knowing today was going to be a long day. Working with near to no sleep was going to be difficult, but at least you had coffee
1. Chapter 1 - Academy

**I've seen this idea floating around for some time and it is not my own. Basically each chapter/one-shot has to be based on a word, for example, chapter one's title had to start with an A and chapter 2 B and so on and so forth. Again this idea is not my own and I do not take credit for it, I also do not own Star Trek and credit for that goes to Paramount. (The reason why it's rated M is to be on the safe side, in reality, it's like a T+ bt y'know better safe than sorry.)**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

A for Academy.

Your eyes fluttered open. You were lying on his chest. Listening to his calm breathing, the light streaming in through the curtains. You feel a hand go to your hair and it begins stroking comfortingly.

"Morning Y/N" you smile at his voice and lift your head to look at him. His blue eyes sparkling in the light.

"Morning Jim." He leans forward to kiss you on your forehead and you rest your head back down onto his chest. You lie there for a while before you feel him shift beneath you. You sit up and see he has his PADD in hand.

"Looks like we should get up." He says taking the covers off himself and reaching for some clothes. You sit there readying yourself to get up. You swing your legs over the edge of the bed and sit for a moment. Jim walks over to you and places his hands either side of you on the bed and leans over and kisses your forehead before standing upright. "Come on we're going to be late for classes." You gaze over to Jim's PADD which has been discarded on the bed. A smile forms on your face.

"Actually Jim you're going to be late. I've got about an hour before Immunology" you pause and look at the time on the PADD again "and it looks like you only have half an hour before. Let's see... Advanced Self-Defence." You put the PADD down beside you and smile.

You see Jim roll his eyes and you let out a laugh. "You'd better get going."

He smiles. "And you better get out of my room before Leonard wakes up, and see's you've spent the night." You roll your eyes before changing out of your pajamas and replacing them with your Cadet reds.

You walk into your dorm quietly, hoping to not have a confrontation with your roommate. No one on campus knew you'd been seeing Jim; well you hoped anyway, and it had almost been 2 months. You walked to the bathroom and turned the shower on, stepping in letting the hot water wash over your body.

The hour you had passed quickly, you made barely made it to immunology on time. Your lungs were on fire, you'd run to make sure you weren't late. Taking a seat next to Leonard you give him a warm smile and a good morning before pulling out your PADD out and placing it out in front of you.

"Morning." He said looking towards you.

"Sorry, I'm later than usual." You say sitting to face the man.

"It's ok I know you were busy last night and didn't get in until early this morning." He smiles.

Your face drops "Excuse me?" you question.

"Oh come on don't play stupid with me." He says rolling his eyes jokingly, crossing his arms across his chest.

You playfully push his shoulder "You knew?" you say mirroring his image.

"Y/N, of course, I knew. In the beginning, I had my suspicions but over the past few months, little things have indicated it. Plus I heard you leave this morning." He says smiling.

You feel yourself blush. God if he'd connected the dots had anyone else? Probably.

The lecture went quickly, and before you knew it, it was Lunchtime. You stood from your seat. Ready to go and grab lunch and study for a couple of hours before your next lecture. "Hey Y/N, don't tell Jim I know?" you frown. He continued "I want to see his face." You nod and head for the cafeteria.

You sit staring at your Med textbook and then look towards the clock. God, it'd been 3 hours since you'd started studying. Closing the textbook you pick up your PADD, it was time for your History of Prime Directive lecture.

You stroll into the lecture hall and search the room for Jim until you see his blue eyes sparkling your way. You walk to the vacant seat next to him; Leonard was the other side of him. "Hi, guys." You say making yourself comfortable. Jim smiles and Leonard sits back in his chair as your professor takes the stage.

The lecture was relatively boring. You making notes about the important things, but he was mainly going over things he'd gone over 10 times before. You let out a frustrated sigh and feel a comforting hand on your thigh. You jump slightly, not expecting this and you turn to look at Jim, he was also sat forward taking notes on his PADD now with one hand. You wriggle some more and look towards Jim, he slowly moves his hand. His eyes still facing forward. You see Leonard peering over at you and he rolls his eyes playfully.

The three of you sit at a table in the cafeteria. You place your plate of food down in front of you and take a mouthful. "How's your day been then Y/N" Jim turns and asks you.

You smile, he's still playing it cool."It's been good"

Jim smiles in return. "I haven't seen you all day Jim, you were gone before I got up," Leonard says eyeing Jim from across the table.

You smile and bite your lip, knowing where this was going. Jims face dips as he takes another bite of food.

You push your plate away after only eating half of the meal, your appetite was small and your stomach was objecting to another mouthful. Jim looks at your plate and then you "What's wrong Y/N, You've got to eat." He says placing a hand on your shoulder his eyes not leaving the side of your face.

You shrug "nothing." You see Leonard look up from his food and smile.

"Get a room guys." You stifle a laugh and look over to Jim. He looks mortified. He was speechless.

You can't help but let out the laugh that emerges. Jim turns to you shocked.

"Did you tell him?" he questions. But you're unable to answer laughter erupting from your body.

"She didn't Jim," Leonard says with a laugh. "I've known for months."

Jim smiles and groans "Booooonesss. You could have said."

He turns and puts his arm around you, turning to look at him he swiftly kisses you unexpectedly. "Well, since he knows everyone else may as well know now." He says leaving his arm on your shoulders.

You blush knowing everyone in the room is probably looking at you. He stands next to you and puts his hand out to help you up "So Bones you don't mind if Y/N stays over?" Jim questions looking towards Leonard, but before he could answer he's leading you out of the cafeteria.

The two of you walk into his dorm and you take a seat on the sofa. Jim leaves to put his things down and you place your legs up on the sofa. Jim walks back into the room and moves your legs so he can sit next to you and he places them on his lap.

You sit there talking about your day and how everything unfolded. Jim comfortingly stroking your leg. Before long you hear the door open behind you and a sigh followed by Leonard's voice "Of Course." You can only imagine the eye roll he did.

You get up to grab a drink of water and sit back down next to Jim; he puts an arm around your shoulder and pulls you towards him. You lay your cheek on his shoulder and settle into his embrace closing your eyes. Time passes and you can hear Leonard moving in the room talking to Jim. Jim answers occasionally; you can feel his voice vibrate in his chest and the warmth surrounding you. Sleep slowly pulling you under you can feel Jim stroking your hair once again, and before long you're fast asleep.

Shifting you feel Jim's arms around you, you open your eyes and see the light coming in through the blinds. You look to your side where Jim is slumped in the chair sleeping, still clinging to you with his legs stretched out on the coffee table. You smile, warmth filling your body. You move again, trying not to wake Jim but your efforts are unnoticed. The man shifts with a groan peeling his own eyes open and looking at you with a smile "Morning Y/N"

You smile back up at the man "Morning Jim." There shuffling behind you in the kitchen.

"Morning sleepyheads." You turn to see none other than Leonard entering the room readily dressed in his cadet reds, taking a seat with a coffee on the smaller sofa adjacent to the one you and Jim were occupying.

You smile and Jim groans. "Morning Len." Sitting forward to slowly get your feet, the muscles are tense and your bones stiff from the awkward sleeping position, you walk towards the replicator and grab two coffees before rejoining Jim on the sofa, handing him a coffee, and leaning back into him.

He wraps an arm around your shoulder and brings you close you look towards him and smile; he quickly presses a kiss to your lips. You see Leonard's eyes roll "Get a room guys."

You hear Jim laugh, warmth slowly moving to your cheeks out of embarrassment. He stands checking his PADD "Looks like we've all got Prime Directive in an hour."

He chucks the PADD back down on the coffee table and holds out a hand to help you up "looks like we've got some time."

 **Thank you for reading, Stay tuned for the next One-Shot. Reviews would be appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Bedtime

**B for Bedtime**

The room was quiet and still, you could tell it had been empty for a couple of days. You place the samples you'd collected from your away mission on the lab bench in front of you and pulled up a stool and sat down. You grabbed your PADD and began to process the samples by the usual protocol. Time passed slowly and exhaustion began to tug at your eyelids. Realising this you headed up to the mess hall to grab a coffee.

The past two days had been hell you'd been working as part of an away team with Spock to gather samples of the plants from a nearby planet. Hours upon hours of endless walking and at the end of the day you could barely sleep because Spock had insisted that the away team were to stay on the ground and were not permitted to beam back up to the ship unless it was an emergency.

You sighed walking back to the lab coffee in hand knowing today was going to be a long day. Working with near to no sleep was going to be difficult, but at least you had coffee to keep you going.

You took a seat back at the lab bench and prepped the equipment ready for your first series of tests to be conducted on the samples when your communicator buzzed. Sighing you pick it up and flip it open. "Hello?" you speak into it.

"Y/N!" someone shouts from the other side "I'm glad to have you back on the enterprise."

"Thank you, Captain." You smile before picking up your coffee and taking another sip.

"Find anything interesting?" The captain inquired from the other side of the communicator.

"In all honesty Sir I've not been working on things for long, so I don't have any conclusive information as of yet."

Spock had walked into the room to check on your progress as you were mid-sentence."Lieutenant Y/L/N I don't think you'll make much more progress either if you continue to avoid work."

You slate the man inside your head, wishing he'd just let you get on with it. You hear a noise from the communicator and turn your attention back to it. "Interesting news Y/N, well you'd better get back to work, I'll be down later to check on the progress." You could hear the smile in his voice from Spock telling you off. "Jim out."

You flip your communicator closed and look towards Spock "I'm very sorry, I will return to work shortly." You say before picking up the coffee and chugging the remainder.

"Shortly is not soon enough Lieutenant." He says before turning and leaving the room.

You sigh, why did he have to walk in just as Jim had called to check on you. You rest your forehead in your hands for a moment before sitting up and continuing with the work.

The sample work, in theory, shouldn't have taken too long but it had already been an hour and you'd barely even finished one; distractions kept creeping up everywhere. Heat moving to your eyes and you knew it was time for another coffee. You stood from your seat when your communicator buzzed again, sighing you turned back to the counter and picked it up, opening it once again. "Lieutenant Y/L/N here."

"Y/N it's Christine" you exhaled, thanking the God's that it was your good friend Christine rather than anyone else on this God damned ship.

"Hi, Christine." You say leaning up against the counter. The two of you have a brief conversation.

"Sorry but I'm going to have to go I need to do these samples for Spock and I'm dying for a coffee." You say rather defeated.

"Tell you what Y/N, give me five minutes and I'll be down with a coffee. It saves you a trip." You smile she was a life saver.

"Thank you so much!" you say with a smile before hearing the communication cut off. You shut the device and once again took your place on the lab stool. You sit down and begin prepping the next sample when the first sample is finally completed.

You take the readings from the test and input them into the PADD. You quickly place another sample to be processed and took out the next sample. You heard the swoosh of the doors opening and you looked up. Christine was walking towards you beaming, a cup of coffee in hand. "You're a lifesaver," you say taking the cup from her hands.

She smiled. While you prepped the next sample. "When you going to have some free time so we can catch up?" she inquired giving you a big smile.

You exhale "Sorry Christine probably won't be for a while, Spock wants these samples processed ASAP."

Her smile wavered and she leaned down on the table. You looked up at her "How did you even get away from sickbay?"

She smiled "Well I was due break hours ago and it quietened down so I thought I'd take it now."

"You snuck away from sickbay" you say raising an eyebrow.

She laughed "Yes, pretty much." She paused "Well, I'd better be getting back actually. Let me know when you're free Y/N" she said as she exited the room.

You looked back at the samples and note down the completed sample's findings before replacing it. God today was going to be long.

Your communicator buzzed, waking you from your zombified state of completing the same task repeatedly. You took it in your hand and flipped it open "Lieutenant Y/N speaking." You say not taking your eyes off of the sample processing.

"It's Jim again, sorry to bother you. How're you getting along?" you frown looking over at the pile of samples.

"Well, I've processed about a quarter of them." You sigh going back to work, forgetting your communicator is still open.

"It's been hours Y/N," Jim says questioningly.

You look up at the wall ahead of you "Well I'm sorry but I'm working as fast as I can." You snap regretting it instantly.

"Spock's on another away mission so he won't be bothering you." He says, you not giving a reply. "I'll be down later to check. Kirk Out."

You let out a big sigh and a string of curse words. Great Jim ended the communication with Kirk out which meant he was pissed off as he normally ended a communication with you with Jim out. Great. You snapped the communicator shut and slid it down the workbench not wanting any more distractions.

Time passed quickly, and you'd began speeding up the processing rate. Which meant that you'd be done quicker, which meant getting back to bed quicker. You looked up at the pile, you had about a quarter left to process. Not too bad.

You continued for a while before feeling your eyes droop closed. You opened them and looked at your clock, God you must have fallen asleep for 5 minutes.

You continued working and went back into the Zombified state, there were only a handful more samples to process but it was too hard to stay awake at this point. You supported your head in your hand before closing your eyes. Ten minutes wouldn't hurt surely? You can still hear the noises of the machines around you, which was a good thing because then you'd know if someone joined you in the room.

The swoosh of the door alerted you someone was in the room but it was hard to open your eyes. "Y/N?" you hear someone say. Groaning you open your eyes blinking until they adjust to the light. Jim standing in front of you with his hand on his hip, his blue eyes staring at you. Sitting up and groaning you say a hello to the man.

"Y/N you've done over time this shift. You should've been off the clock three hours ago." Really 3 hours ago? Time must have gotten away from you.

"But Spock needs these samples done." You grumble, slowly falling back asleep.

Jim takes a step towards you resting his hands on the workbench "When was the last time you actually slept?"

You were delayed in answering, your brain not wanting to do anything other than sleep. "the night before the away mission." You mutter quietly.

You begin to slip off the stool but Jim grabs your upper arm holding you in place. You flutter your eyes open "You set off 2 days ago so this is day 3 of no sleep?" his tone seeming serious

You sleepily nod "Well I was supposed to sleep but I couldn't" You barely got the sentence out before you feel hands on your sides helping you up.

Knowing what was going on you object "No." You paused energy leaving you "Spock needs this done ASAP." You mutter.

You feel Jim shift putting his arm around your waist and pulling your arm over his shoulder. "Spock can wait, you need to sleep."

You comply waking up more and walking with Jim supporting you. Before long you were at your quarters. The doors whooshing open.

Jim guided you to your bed; you could barely keep your eyes open. You felt something cushioned beneath you and you could only guess that it was your mattress. You shift getting comfy before you feel the covers being pulled up around you. You heard a laugh "Never thought I'd be putting you to bed Y/N"

You mustered a smile "What time is it?"

You felt Jim push some strands of hair behind your ear "It's bedtime."

You smile "Thanks, Jim." Feeling the darkness creep in you feel a hand on your cheek

"Sweet Dreams Y/N"

 **Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed :) Reviews would be appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Cardio

**C for Cardio**

You were not happy, every chance this week you'd had to use the ships gym facilities something would come up. Just as you were about to enter the facilities today Scotty had appeared behind you and said you were needed in the transporter room in half an hour ready for an away mission. You sighed and grabbed your things before going back to your quarters to get changed.

You marched down to the transporter room with your arms crossed. Everyone around you could tell you were pissed off. "Lieutenant Y/L/N," Jim said putting his hand on your shoulder "Ready for the away mission."

You uncrossed your arms "Not really I'd much rather stay on the ship." Jim was struggling to keep up with you.

"And why's that Y/N?" he questioned finally catching up with you as you entered the transporter room.

"I was about to use the gym facilities Sir, but every time I go to use them something magically seems to come up." You say without missing a beat.

You joined Spock on the transporter pad with Jim following swiftly behind you. "I'm sorry that you couldn't get your workout in" Jim teased before you were handed a phaser and heard the word energize Shouted.

The mission was going relatively smoothly, you'd dropped the care package on the island, and in return for the supplies, the local inhabitants had allowed you to explore the area. You walked around the dense forest admiring the large purple plants that were growing. The plants that would have been green on earth seemed to all be purple or a variation of that color on this planet.

You stopped in a very small clearing to allow Spock and Jim to catch up. "Come on guys!" you shouted through the overgrowth.

Spock soon emerged from the overgrowth and stood next to you, his hands firmly behind his back. You both stared in the direction you'd just come waiting for Jim.

A couple of minutes into the silence Jim appeared panting. Spock raised an eyebrow, and you gave the man a small smile. "You finally caught up." You teased.

He sideways glared at you but it was soon gone. Spock and Jim were discussing the next plan of action when a small stone rolled into your foot making a noise as it hit it. You bent over slowly and picked it up. It was a really smooth, light stone which was completely silver, you turned it around in your hand inspecting it before Spock questioned what you'd found.

You flatten your palm out to show the men the rock. Spock takes it from your hand. "Interesting find Lieutenant."

You watch the two inspecting the rock when you hear a rustle in the overgrowth, you raise your head slightly to tune into the noise some more. It seems to be coming closer. "Guys." You say in a hushed tone putting a finger to your lips once you'd gotten their attention. "Listen" the two do as you say.

Jim nods pointing in the opposite direction from the one you'd come in. You could cut the air with a knife it was that tense. You took a step forward when an arrow flies past you. You look back at Jim and Spock in sheer terror. The same image plastered on their faces. "Run!" Jim shouts breaking the silence. You turn and hesitate for a second before you feel two hands on your back pushing you forward.

You'd been sprinting for a solid 5 minutes through the overgrowth, dodging trees and rocks as you ran; thankfully though the forest had become less dense. Your legs were screaming at you to stop but Jim and Spock's voices kept you going. Spock was leading in front of you slightly to your left and Jim was behind you to the right. Keeping yourselves spread out in more hopes of finding somewhere to hide. Jim was on his comm trying to get hold of the enterprise.

The arrows kept shooting past you, occasionally accompanied by rocks they just wouldn't give up. "Captain." You heard Spock shout. "It has occurred to me that there is a possibility that they are chasing us as they believe we were 'stealing' from them." He said monotonously as ever.

"And what makes you think that Spock," Jim shouted back, clearly tired and angry at the situation they'd gotten themselves in.

"They told us we could only look Sir, and not take anything from the land. They must have seen us inspection the rock and assumed that we were going to take it." Spock concluded.

"Thank you, Mr. Spock," Jim replied clearly pissed off at the stupidity of the situation.

You pleaded your legs to keep running but they were slowly giving up, cramping up as you run. "Jim I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up." You shouted breathlessly.

"There's a place to hide over there." Spock called "They seem to be far enough behind us for us to sneak in that direction."

"See Y/N not long now just follow Spock," Jim shouted in a supportive tone.

You slowly turned to check where Jim was when pain erupted in your upper thigh. You let out a pained yelp and looked down, one of the arrows was in your leg, blood emerging from the wound. You felt hands on your back pushing you forward. Jim's pained eyes were begging you to move forward.

You let Jim hurriedly usher you to the safe place Spock had found. He lifted your arm from around his neck and placed you up against the wall. You let your body fall until you met the floor. sitting with your back on the cave wall and your legs outstretched in front of you; you didn't dare look down at the arrow, the pain making you aware of how bad the wound was.

Spock and Jim knelt in front of you "Y/N how are you feeling?" Spock questioned looking directly into your eyes. You muster up a small smile. "I'm ok Spock." You answer. Shifting down the cave wall to get more comfortable yelping as pain bursts from the wound. Spock reaches to the wound to inspect it, putting pressure on certain sides of the wound. "Captain Y/N is in need of emergency medical assistance." Jim gets up from where he's knelt and opens his communicator.

"Kirk to enterprise." He tried, "Kirk to Scotty." No answer. "Kirk to McCoy." Nothing.

Jim snapped the communicator closed, gaining Spock's attention. "Captain, allow me to try and contact the enterprise." He said. Jim nodded handing Spock his communicator. "Put pressure on the wound Captain," Spock instructed as he released the pressure he was holding.

You let out a sigh as Spock removed his hand. Jim moved his hands around the arrow and applied pressure to the wound as Spock had, you let out another small cry letting your head hit the cave wall behind you with a thud, squeezing your eyes tight. "Can't we take the arrow out?" Jim questioned.

"That would be illogical Captain, by taking the arrow out we could cause Lieutenant Y/L/N more damage." Jim nodded.

You open an eye to see Jim staring at you a smile appearing on his face. "What's so funny." You groan.

He let out a short sad laugh "Well at least you got a cardio workout in today with all that running." He mused.

Your face twitched into a smile "Always seeing the good side of things Jim."

Your eyes begin to slip closed when Spock joined the two of you once more and inspects the wound. Each second that passes it gets harder to keep your eyes open. You feel a cold hand tap you on the cheek. "Lieutenant you must stay awake." You let out a small moan, closing your eyes once more.

"Spock to enterprise emergency medical assistance is needed, Lieutenant Y/L/N is experiencing mass blood loss." You open your eyes to see Jim still putting pressure on your leg, you let your head roll on the cave wall before the darkness reclaims you.

You open your eyes again, to see both Spock and Jim in front of you. "Y/N it's going to be ok Enterprise is beaming us back up now," Jim says, hope sparkling in his eyes. You willed your hand to move itself to his face, but your limbs felt heavy and you were unable to move them. Before you knew it the familiar gold of the transporter surrounded you.

You peeled your eyes open to see lights, very strong bright lights. You groaned, tilting your head to explore your surroundings. You could tell you were in med-bay. You try to sit up until you feel a hand on your shoulder, pushing you back down into the bed. "Take it easy Y/N," Leonard says eyeing you knowingly.

You turn your head to see Jim and Spock sat in the room. "How long have I been out?" you question feeling the stiffness in your back.

"It's been a day. You came in with an arrow in your leg and mass blood loss. We put you on some pretty strong painkillers." Leonard said putting his PADD down. "You're going to be stuck in med-bay for a couple of days, then you'll need to rebuild the muscles in your leg, some of them got pretty damaged by the arrow." He put his hand on your arm "I'll be back soon to check on you." He swiftly left.

You looked towards Jim and Spock and give them a small smile. "I'm sorry." You say quietly.

Spock stands up "there's no reason to be sorry Lieutenant none of this was your fault." He nodded before turning to the door and exiting.

Jim pulls his chair up to the bed and holds your arm comfortingly. "You'll be ok Y/N," he says reassuringly. You relax in his warm hand "You'll be back on your feet in no time Y/N, and you won't be allowed back to work until you've successfully used the ships gym facilities. Captains orders" He says with a smile.

You laugh "Thank you, Jim." He stands and takes a step away from the bed. You quickly grab his hand. "Stay with me, Jim?"

He looks at you and smiles "Of Course."

 ****

 **Thank you for reading :) Suggestions for future chapter names/themes would be appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Death

**D for Death**

 **Warning injury/blood.**

Silence hit your eardrums. The bridge was tense. You'd had a comm to report to the bridge immediately and you had. It was nearly empty only a couple of people were standing on the bridge. Jim, Spock, Scotty, and Leonard.

You stood next to them and looked towards the incoming Comm. Hands firmly placed behind you back. It was odd that you were the only ones on the bridge; it meant that something important had happened or was being announced.

An unfamiliar face flashed up on the screen, you could only assume that he was an admiral. His face blank, showing no emotion. "Captain Kirk" the man acknowledged. "I trust these are the most trusted people on the Enterprise?"

"Yes Admiral," Jim replied

"Good, the fewer people that know the better." He announced "Care to give me a brief of who you've selected" the admiral stated.

Jim nodded " Commander Spock is my first officer, Dr. McCoy is the Chief Medical Officer on the Enterprise, Lieutenant Commander Scotty is the Chief Engineer, and Lieutenant Y/L/N is the second best engineer on this ship."

The Admiral nodded "Good choice Kirk."

You stood and looked at the man while he took a breath. "We regret to inform you that the U.S.S Caspian has been destroyed due to what we believe was a fault caused by tampering."

You didn't hear anything else the Admiral said. Silence returned to your ears but you could still see the man talking. Your heart dropped, The U.S.S Caspian; the ship your best friend since childhood was on, had been destroyed. You were numb and unable to move. You saw the communication shut off and the people around you step out of line slightly to talk to each other.

Jim turned to see you looking blankly into space, unmoved hands now by your side rather than behind your back. "Y/N," he said walking towards you "Are you ok."

You turned to him and looked him in the eye, your eyes beginning to well up. "My best friend was on that ship." You sobbed, barely able to get the message out.

That's when it happened you burst out crying, unable to breathe. Jim placed his arms around your shoulders and began to soothe you "It's ok Y/N, We're here." He said.

You grabbed onto Jim's yellow shirt unable to let go and continued to cry into his chest. Your legs gave out and Jim slowly lowered the two of you to the ground, trying to calm you down as he did.

You were now sat on the floor, Jim's arms hugging to you as you continued to cry, he placed small kisses on the top of your hair. You felt Jim's arms loosen slightly and someone touch you but you still continued to cry. "Y/N you've got to breathe for me." You heard Leonard say.

You looked at him and shook your head continuing to cry, it was impossible to breathe, all you could do was cry for your friend. You closed your eyes and were numb again, you felt like you were underwater.

You opened your eyes to find yourself being carried towards your quarters; you must have cried yourself into exhaustion on the bridge. Before you knew it you were being placed on your bed, you looked up to see Jim smiling at you sympathetically. "It's ok Y/N I'm here." He said covering you over with the covers. You whimpered and closed your eyes; you could feel yourself welling up again. But within seconds you felt the other side of the bed dip, and arms were swiftly paced around you pulling you tightly to Jim's chest. He kissed the back of your head and you slowly fell asleep.

You woke up the next morning feeling drained; you rolled over to find no one next to you. You sighed and sat up, pushing the hair away from your face. You slowly got out of bed and pulled on your uniform.

You grabbed a mug of coffee from the replicator and left your quarters, heading towards Engineering. The doors whooshed open and you walked up to Scotty's desk. "Morning Scotty." He looked up "Morning lass." He stood and grabbed some tools "Are you sure you're ok to work?" he questioned before handing you some tools.

You nodded "I'm fine Scotty."

Time passed as you mindlessly helped Scotty repair some things. You were holding a something in place for him when it dislodged and sliced your hand, you cursed, knowing it was your fault for not paying more attention. You felt Scotty grab your hand and inspect it "Aye lass you better go get that checked it looks pretty deep." You look at him in the eyes then back down at your hand which is oozing blood, you sigh defeated and nod. "I'll call ahead." He says as you leave engineering.

You walk into Sick-bay holding your arm out in front of you with your other hand, keeping it as far away from you as possible. The sting the cut was giving off was bearable if it was untouched, but every time you moved your hand pain would travel up your arm.

You looked around to see Leonard walking towards you, leading you to a bio-bed. You sit down as he collects some equipment "Scotty told me what happened."

You bow your head "It was my fault I wasn't paying attention." He nods and begins to clean the wound and runs a dermal regenerator over it."

"It looked worse than it was, minor damage really." He says looking up at you with a smile.

"Thanks" you reply hopping off of the bed.

"Y/N." He calls you turn and look at him. "I've signed you off duty for a couple of days. You need some time to grieve. Jim knows."

You nod not wanting to start an argument and leave Sick-bay.

You sit on your bed and get on with some paperwork. You turn to your communicator and quickly call your friend's parents. You sit and talk for what seems like hours, talking about the time you'd spent together and how much you'd miss them. They told you not to be upset cause they'd died doing what they love, surrounded by brilliant people. You hand up the communicator and smile, the conversation making you feel better already, it had given you a sense of closure.

Your quarter doors open and you turn to see Scotty followed by Jim, Leonard, Spock, and Uhura. You smiled and they take a seat on the sofa with you, Jim sitting next to you putting his arm on the back of the sofa. You all sit and chat, telling jokes and laughing. This was the first time you'd felt normal since yesterday afternoon. Throughout the night you'd slowly started to lean more into Jim and by the end of the night, you were falling asleep on Jim's chest.

He gently shook your shoulder. "We're all going to head off now," Uhura said heading towards the door. You got up and ran to her giving her a big hug before she left.

You did the same for Spock. "Take care Y/N," he said before grabbing Uhura's hand and leaving.

McCoy slowly stood from the sofa with Scotty. Scotty through his hands around you and you hugged him back. "We need you in Engineering ASAP Y/N, today was hard without you."

You look towards McCoy raising an eyebrow, "Well that's all down to McCoy."

He smiled and you gave him a quick embrace, the doctor not being the affectionate type. "It's only two more days what's the worst that can happen without her Y/N."

"The warp core could explode." Scotty said flatly.

McCoy's head snapped towards him. Scotty laughed "It won't but it's a possibility. No one in Engineering compares to Y/N." McCoy rolls his eyes and leaves Scotty smiling at you before following.

You turn to see Jim still sat on the sofa. You walk up to it and sit back down and leaned into him again him wrapping you in his arms and kissing your hair "I'm glad you're ok Y/N."

You smile "Thank you for being here Jim." You smile.

He brings you closer if even possible and you soon fall asleep in his arms.

 **Thank You for reading :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Empty

**E for Empty**

You finished up an Ensign's document and placed down your PADD and walked towards Leonards desk where you'd left your mug of coffee. You could see your mug where you'd left it and picked it up instantly putting it to your lips and tipping it back. That's when you realized the mug was a lot lighter than it should have been, you looked down into the mug and saw that there was nothing inside; it was empty.

You slammed the mug down on the table and grumbled, before picking up the mug and walking to the office door hanging the mug from your fingers and shouting into the sickbay "Who drank my coffee."

Leonard rounded the corner and looked at you a small smirk on his face. "Sorry Y/N thought it was for me. Shouldn't have left it on my desk just the way I like it if it weren't." He said walking towards you putting his hands on your shoulders to gently move you out of the way so he could get into his office. He took a seat at his desk.

"Fine, I'll go get myself another one." You paused. "A real gentleman would've replaced it." You shouted back at him. You could picture the eye roll he just gave you.

You go up to the replicator in sickbay and order a coffee but you have no luck, you try something else and again nothing, you grumble and stomp back to Leonard's office.

"The replicators not working now but you knew that anyway didn't you?" You fell into the chair opposite his desk and crossed your arms.

He tried to hold back a laugh "Not at all." You glared down at him "Ok yes I did."

You let your head hang backward and you rubbed at your eyes. "What am I going to do without my coffee."

"Knock, Knock" you heard someone say from the door and you instantly sat properly in the chair.

"Yes, Jim?" Leonard questioned as you turned in your seat to face him.

"I just came to check on how things were down here." He said as he smiled at you.

"Everything's fine," Leonard grumbled as he escorted Jim out of the room.

You sat back in the chair and relaxed, knowing that things would pick back up again soon.

You rushed around sickbay attending to the patients that had arrived, you stopped a second in the middle of sickbay to gain your bearings back, everything was moving so fast.

"You ok Y/N?" Jim questioned putting a hand on your back.

"Ye I'm fine." You said eyeing him up and down "Are you ok?" he nodded. "Why are you here then?" you questioned.

"I helped bring some patients up from engineering." He said with a smile before walking away.

Everything had quietened down in sickbay again you walked to Leonard's office and sat in the seat opposite his desk and proceeded to fill out all of the paperwork for the day. After a while, Leonard joined you.

The two of you worked in silence, Leonard occasionally asked you questions about the different patients and how things were getting along. After a while you put your PADD down and stretched back in the chair, stretching your arms out above your head. Leonard looked up from his PADD "How many left?" he questioned.

"Only five more." You paused "I'd kill for a coffee right now." You said with a sigh.

You saw Leonards' eyes look behind you towards the door. "Jim?" he said surprisingly.

You picked up your PADD and continued to type as you heard him come further into the room. You flinched slightly when you felt his hand on your shoulder. HE leaned around you and placed a mug of coffee on the desk. You put you PADD down and your eyes widened, you turned instantly to face him "How did you know?" you questioned.

He smiled "I overheard you this morning."

You turned back around and quickly picked up the mug in your hands and took a sip of the boiling hot liquid. "Thank you, Jim."

He placed his arms around you and you leaned back in the chair and hugged his arms. "How long until you're off duty?" he questioned placing his head in your hair.

"I just have these last couple of files to finish." You said letting go of his arms and picking up the PADD.

Jim let go of you and moved to the sofa in the corner of Leonards office. Jim was quiet for a bit before he kept moving in the chair and speaking to both you and Leonard.

Leonard sighed "Y/N just get Jim out of here I'll finish your paperwork, it's impossible to work with him in here."

You put down your PADD and looked up to him "Are you sure, you know that's what he wants."

Leonard rolled his eyes "I'm sure, you two lovebirds go and enjoy yourselves."

You stood and mouthed a thank you towards Leonard before turning to Jim who had a huge smile on his face. "Come on then let's go." You said sharply to Jim.

He quickly jumped up from the sofa and was by your side. "Thank you Bones for letting her off duty, I was afraid I was going to need to use my Captain Powers to get her off-duty sooner."

Leonard rolled his eyes at the man "Just get out of here."

"Whatever you say, Sir," Jim said seriously grabbing your hand and threading his fingers through yours.

The two of you walked out of Sickbay hand in hand, waiting all day for that coffee was worth it.

 **Thank you for reading. Any suggestions for furute chapters?**


End file.
